


Tasted Like Fireworks

by TheChosenPyro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th of July, Castiel in the Bunker, Cheesy, Cute, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Short One Shot, bunker!fic, castiel's first fourth of july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenPyro/pseuds/TheChosenPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Boom* </p><p>A loud sound shook the bunker, causing Cas to jump in alarm from where he was sitting in the Men of Letters’ library. Sam and Dean both glanced up from the books they were studying to stare at the angel, eyebrows raised and mouths slightly open.</p><p>"Um, Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, cautious about it the way a mother would speak to an upset child.</p><p>"What was that?" Cas asked frantically. His eyes darted around the room in terror. Another boom sounded from outside and this time, the angel was on his feet in a fighting stance and his angel blade was drawn. His shoulders were spread as his invisible wings extended on either side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasted Like Fireworks

*Boom*

A loud sound shook the bunker, causing Cas to jump in alarm from where he was sitting in the Men of Letters’ library. Sam and Dean both glanced up from the books they were studying to stare at the angel, eyebrows raised and mouths slightly open.

"Um, Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, cautious about it the way a mother would speak to an upset child.

"What was that?" Cas asked frantically. His eyes darted around the room in terror. Another boom sounded from outside and this time, the angel was on his feet in a fighting stance and his angel blade was drawn. His shoulders were spread as his invisible wings extended on either side of him.

Dean exchanged a look with his younger brother and they both fought to hold back their laughter at the fact that the angel didn’t know about one of the simplest things in human life: fireworks. “It’s okay, buddy,” Dean reassured Cas as he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wanna check it out? Think that’ll make you feel better.”

Castiel squinted his eyes at the hunter. “Dean, we could be under attack. The angels must have finally located me and now we’re all endangered.”

"Trust me, everything’s okay," Dean responded. "C’mon," he instructed as he began pulling Cas to the door. Sam trailed behind them, stifling his laughter at the comedic sight.

Dean opened the bunker door and lead his companions outside. Another loud sound echoed around them and Castiel positioned himself in a defensive stance. “It’s okay, man, I promise. Look,” Dean said as he pointed to the sky.

Against the dark canvas of night, sparkling colours exploded everywhere. A bright red light flew up into the sky, then popped and made flickering lines streak down. A shimmering white light sizzled and expanded into the shape of a dazzling star. The smell of smoke filled the air. Not the bad kind of smoke, the good kind that brings back memories of summers and campsites. Dean glanced over to his angel and his brother, both of them had looks of pure awe on their faces. A thought occurred to the hunter then, he grabbed Cas’s hand, and began running up the hill of the bunker. The angel’s tan trenchcoat flapped in the warm July air as he chased after his human with long strides.

Sam followed them in small strides with extremely long legs, finally stopping and gasping, “Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

"Fireworks, Sammy! We needed a better view of Independence Day," he grinned happily. The last time he’d gotten to enjoy fireworks was in 1996, a really long time ago in his book. Flicking his eyes to the angel next to him, Dean saw delight and confusion in a mixture on his face. A green firework lit Cas’s face and highlighted the stubble on his jaw. The next one, a fantastic blue one, brought out Cas’s eyes that were shaded in the dark of the night.

 _‘Fuck, he’s beautiful,’_ Dean thought as he dropped Cas’s hand when he became painfully conscious that he was still holding it. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at Sam. His kid brother was smiling wide as the explosions made his face glow. Even his ridiculously long hair flowing in the wind made Dean happy— Sammy seemed happy for once in a long ass time.

Sam could see the blush on his brother’s face, even in the light of the fireworks. He nudged Dean. “Just kiss him already, idiot.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Dude, no.”

"Dude, yes." Sam rolled his eyes. "I’m sick of the eye sex," he added in a whisper. Dean looked mortified and Sam couldn’t help but laugh that he’d finally been the one to put that expression on his brother’s face rather than vise versa.

Dean glared at Sam, mentally killing him repeatedlyin several of the many ways they're learnt to. Honestly, he’d rather the nerd find out about Rhonda Hurley before he found out about how Dean felt for Cas. Sam smirked at something and Dean went in the defensive when a voice intruded on his thoughts. _‘So it’s true, what all the angels and demons agreed on. You love me.’_

 

Dean blanched when he recognized the voice: it came from the angel behind him. Shit. He’d forgotten that Cas was a fucking angel and could get in his head. That’s probably what Sam was laughing at now, the tall fucker probably _invited_ Cas into their conversation.

 _'Wrong. I'm an angel, you ass. That means I have good hearing,'_ came the voice again.

"Sonovabitch," Dean growled. Sam looked beyond amused and the older hunter couldn’t bring himself to turn around and face his angel.

"Do it," Sam whispered, then turned away. "I’m gonna go get some beers. I think we’ve all earned it," he announced and began trudging down the hill. 

_'Look at me, Dean.'_

"Dammit, Cas," Dean muttered when he met the angel’s eyes. "I’m sorry you heard that."

Castiel shook his head slightly, a knowing smirk on his face, like he, and only he, completely and fully knew every little particle and crack of the hunter. _‘Don’t apologize for your feelings, Dean.’_

"You’re a-- a damn angel of The Lord, man. I shouldn’t have feelings like that for you," he said quietly and dropped his gaze to the ground. "I understand if you’re weirded out or something."

_'No.'_

"No what?" Dean lifted his green eyes questioningly. 

Then Castiel’s hand was cupped under Dean’s chin, pulling the taller man's lips to his own. Dean hesitantly brought his own war-calloused hand up to the angel’s cheek and brushed his palm softly against his not-so-smooth skin. Their lips melded together in a perfect fit of chapped lips and stubble against stubble... Cas tasted like fireworks.

Sam walked back out of the bunker, beers in hand, and was climbing the hill again when he saw his brother and the angel finally kissing each other. Sure it was kinda awkward, but at least now they had it in the open. Behind them, a red firework exploded in the shape of a heart and Sam couldn’t help but double over in laughter at the cliche, cheesy coincidence.


End file.
